ABSTRACT: National Alcohol Survey (NAS) Resources This National Alcohol Survey (NAS) Resources core, active all years, will generate, manage and provide needed NAS datasets to all Center research projects and to other independent investigators. The Center has conducted NAS surveys of the adult (age 18+) US population at approximately 5-year intervals since the 1960s, with considerable standardization of measures since 1979 (the 6th NAS or N6). In addition to continuing support for existing NAS datasets (including the most recent 2014-15 N13), this scientific core will conduct a new National Alcohol Survey (N14) in conjunction with a skilled and tested fieldwork organization. As in past surveys, we will include African American/Black and Hispanic/Latino oversamples and dual-frame (cell phone and landline), list-assisted random-digit dial (RDD) sampling. Innovations include conducting a study comparing RDD response rates and survey estimates with those for a non-probability sample (web panel) and for a web survey sample recruited using address-based probability sampling. We also will include a pilot test with experimental manipulation of the telephone recruitment script to increase participation and completion by racial/ethnic minority respondents. Using results from the Neighborhood Methods Project Sub-Study 3, we will introduce new questions on the neighborhood and community context of alcohol use and its consequences. For the planned household survey, instrument development and piloting begins in 2018 (Year 3) and fielding in 2019, with completion by early 2020. Throughout the proposed period, beginning Year 1, we will prepare NAS datasets (together with the Statistical and Data Services [SDS] Core) for use by investigators in the Center's research projects, affiliated independent grants, and other research projects. Dataset enhancements will include (a) cleaning and (b) weighting data, as well as additional routine methodological tasks to (c) adjust alcohol consumption measures for alcohol content of specific beverages consumed on- and off premise using NAS drink size and beverage type data; (d) provide certain data imputations (e.g., to address missing income data); (e) develop and confirm algorithms (e.g., for calculating mean intake, or volume); (f) create needed scales (e.g., for measuring Alcohol Use Disorder (AUD) and other constructs); and (g) conduct, with the SDS Core biostatisticians, needed psychometric analyses to provide basic reliability and validity information. For N13 and N14, we also will (h) add geo-referenced contextual data elements drawn from Census and other archival sources. When ready, we will (i) merge new NAS data with the earlier series extending from N6. Finally, per the data-sharing plan, we will (j) de-identify the NAS data and periodically place datasets and supporting documentation in the public domain, by agreement with the Alcohol Epidemiological Data System (AEDS), managed for NIAAA and grantees by CSR, Inc.